Wish Upon A Star - Continued (smut genre)
by multifandomalex
Summary: Continuation of the 'Wish Upon A Star' phanfiction, going into the smut genre, as much requested by my friends. Overview of original fanfiction at beginning of story.
1. Chapter 1

BASED OFF 'WISH UPON A STAR' PHANFICTION BY

Link to fanfiction here:

I don't mean to steal the authors idea, I just wanted to continue it, and lots of friends have also wanted a smut genre added to it. I love the original story, and if the original author would like me to the take this story down, just message me and I will.

QUICK OVERVIEW OF THE 'WISH UPON A STAR' FANFICTION IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE ENTIRE ORIGINAL STORY:

A girl named Melanie doesn't disclaim her fanfictions, and this means that the fanfictions start coming true. So Dan and Phil start uncontrollably blurting out their love for eachother, just like her fanfictions. They also can only eat certain foods, like the foods they are normally seen eating, like pancakes and pocky and other 'canon foods'. She also starts going into the angst and suicide fics, and they start trying to kill themselves, and they have to save eachother. With the help of Jenny, and 'phan girl in recovery', they try and find Melanie and get her to disclaim her fics before it is too late. It is a really awesome story so I would suggest you read it!

MY STORY:

The suicide attempts were becoming suspiciously more seldom, but instead of calming Dan and Phil it put them more on edge.

"Phil?" Dan said, calling his 14th check-up on his flatmate that morning.

"Still alive," Phil called back. Phil walked up into the office where Dan was. "This is really odd. It's two in the afternoon and I haven't had to fish any tablets out from your throat."

"Yeah," Dan replied. "Thanks for the mental image there, man."

"No problem," Phil replied. "But if anything weird happens, tell me."

"If I have the chance," Dan says.

With an absent smile, Phil left and went into his room. It is the most sane place he had left, it is still filled with normal Phil things, excluding the littered packets of Pocky and Pom-bears.

Five or so hours later and lots of check-up texts, Phil heard the familiar plodding of Dan's footsteps. They weren't hurried, so he felt fairly comfortable that it wasn't another attempt. Dan swung on Phil's door, appearing in his room. "Hey," he said, an odd look in his eyes.

"Hiya," Phil replied, barely looking up from his laptop. "Okay?"

"Not really," Dan said, walking further into Phil's room.

He looked up, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Aw, you look so cute when you're anxious," Dan grinned and sauntered over to Phil's bed where Phil was sitting under his duvet.

"Er," Phil said, unsure how to respond. He furrowed his brows at Dan questioningly. "So, what's wrong?"

"I'm cold," Dan stated, slowly uncreasing a corner of Phil duvet and perching on it.

"Same here," Phil said, cautiously. Dan chuckled, and shuffled up closer to Phil.

"Okay Dan," Phil said, pushing himself up and away from Dan a bit. "What do you want?"

"I'm just cold... Mind if I get in there with you?"

They would sometimes cuddle on the sofa when it was freezing but Dan was always the more reluctant one. Phil already knew where this was going. "Dan you are acting weird. Please god, let this not be another genre..."

"No, I'm just cold Phil," Dan said. He stood up and took the duvet off Phil, revealing his top and boxers, and leaning over closer to Phil, he placed his hand on his thigh.

"Okay Dan, snap out of it, you are being really odd," Phil said, shuffling away.

"You are cold, I can keep you warm if you want," he said, trying to subtly wink.

"If you are cold, you do have your own bedroom," Phil said.

"I'm lo-o-onely though," Dan said, beginning to whine.

 _Just be normal, Phil, be normal._

"Okay, fine, let's watch some YouTube then."

Dan shuffled in next to Phil, sitting unnecessarily close. Phil moved away a little and replaced the duvet over them, tucking a bit in between them to separate them a bit more. "What do you wanna watch?"

"What you want to," Dan said, turning on his side to completely face Phil. "Maybe Netflix? Just some Netflix and chilling."

Phil exhaled heavily.

"I'm gonna go make some tea, how about that?"

"We can't have tea, silly... Don't leave me here... You know what I want, and I know you want it too..." Dan placed his hand on Phil's torso. Phil jumped up out of bed.

"I'm not gonna let you leave," Dan said, licking his lips. "Before I -"

"Okay, okay, but... I need to... get ready? Yeah, I need to get ready... you know. I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in like 5 minutes."

"Of course," Dan said. "I'll get ready too." He stood up, and pecked Phil on the cheek before he could scurry away.

Phil dashed down the stairs and into the bathroom and immediately locked the door shut. This Melanie girl... He was going to kill her before she even the chance to disclaim her fics.

He quickly called Jenny's contact and Jenny replied almost instantaneously. "Phil?"

"Oh thank God! I think Melanie's started dabbling in a... new genre of fanfiction."

"Oh no, not the mum fics?"

"No no... What even?... I don't wanna know," Phil shook his head. "Like, generic smut I guess," Phil said, feeling gross just saying it.

"Oh... So Dan tried it on with you I guess?"

"Yeah, he's in my bedroom now, he thinks I'm 'getting ready'."

"Um... well, I mean... most smut fics end with... climax, you know."

"Obviously!"

"So... "

"No."

"Okay, um, well you could just leave for tonight, it will probably blow over by tomorrow."

"Oh yeah... But what if he gets suicidal?"

"Perhaps just put some baby monitors around, the ones you bought, and just lock yourself in the office."

"Okay, good plan," Phil said, anxious.

"Text me how everything plays out, yeah?"

"Yeah."

He tapped the red end call button and took a long breathe out. As slowly and quietly as humanly possibly, he opened the door and crept up the stairs again. As he was making his first step up the stairs to the office, he heard Dan's calling voice.

"Phil?" Dan called, peeking his head around to the kitchen. "Ah, there you are, big boy, are you ready for me?"

"Ahaha, um, not really, no - "

Dan skipped forward and grabbed Phil around the waist, connecting their lips and pushed him gently against one of the kitchen counters. Phil hated to admit it to himself... but it felt pretty good. It felt almost... natural. Their lips hadn't touched for 5 or 6 years, and to Phil... it felt like home. Phil never noticed how much he missed intimacy like this, he never knew how much he loved the dominance of a male body pressed against his. He could quite believe he and Dan were making out.

Trying to dismiss how much he liked it, he wriggled slightly and Dan moved his lips down to Phil's neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this Phil," Dan said, inbetween kisses.

Maybe... Maybe this was the real Dan?

No, that was stupid. Dan wouldn't have this much random confidence or spontaneousness.

"Dan this isn't you, this is just the fanfiction, you don't actually like me like this," Phil said, a bit of underlying sadness in his voice.

"Yes I do, otherwise I wouldn't do this," Dan said, grinning into his last kiss, adn then scooping Phil up into baby carry and ran into Phil's room. He dropped him down on the bed and leaned over him, and pressing his lips against his. Phil melted into the kiss, and... kissed back. Dan was an amazing kisser, slowly entering his tongue and his lips pressing against what felt like every nerve around. The brunette began caressing the sides of Phil's stomach and working his way up to his ribs and his nipples, circling around and putting just the right amount of pressure.

"You are so hot, you know that right?" Dan said in between kisses.

Phil nervously chuckled. He felt his face beginning to warm up and his breathing increasing as Dan moved his kisses along his jawline and downward. He could feel himself getting hornier.

It suddenly struck him. Dan is going to remember this. He remembers his suicide attempts, he's going to remember this. he's going to remember that he let him do it...

"I can't, Dan, I just can't," Dan said, pushing Dan off and onto the floor. Phil ran out of the room quickly, grabbing the baby monitors and locking himself into Dan's bedroom.

Why did he like it? He could have just pushed Dan off the first time he got near him and then then lock himself into the room, and it would just be kind of normal, they would adopt it into their lives. Reluctantly foster perhaps.

But... Dan was going to remember this. Remember all of it. Remember how he kissed back, remember how Phil's hand started snaking down to Dan's waist before he stopped himself. He is going to remember.

Phil walked over to Dan's bed and despite spending many a hour on it with Dan, just messing about on Tumblr, he felt like an intruder.

He couldn't leave now because he could hear Dan's knocking and light pleading. He went over to Dan's bed and tucked himself in, covering his head with the pillow. He liked the smell of Dan, it was a comforter. He always felt safe with Dan, before all this fanfiction shit happened.

He rocked himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke again at about 5am, pretty confused by the lack of Dan next to him. Once he'd found his bearings, he got up and cautiously unlocked the door peering out into the corridor and into his room, where, suspiciously, Dan wasn't either.

He walked into the living room to see Dan in a ball, obviously freezing and extremely uncomfortable having had to sleep in his skinny jeans.

Just at that moment, Phil stepped back to go out of the living room and he tripped over a cable and face planted the floor. Of course, only Phil.

"What?" Dan jumped awake, looking around frantically, and his eyes locked onto the whining Phil on the floor.

"Sorry, sorry, I tripped," Phil said, slowly picking himself up, and feeling a warm stream coming out of his nose. Their eyes met and both their faces went bright red. Phil looked down, and started trying to wipe away the bright red blood pouring out his nose, to no avail as it just went everywhere.

Dan laughed lightly, "Let me get a tissue, you spork." He quickly returned and knelt down on the floor and tilted Phil's face up, and wiped away most of the blood. "Hold you nose here until it completely stops bleeding."

"Yes mummy," Phil giggled. Dan smiled but still couldn't quite look at Phil in the eye.

A silence draped over them like a sheet for nearly a aminute before Dan broke it. "There's no point avoiding it."

"Yeah."

"Have you spoken to Jenny?"

"Yeah."

Phil felt like a schoolboy in trouble. He rubbed his forehead lightly and jumped at Dan's laugh.

"You've got blood all over your fingers, and now on your face," Dan laughed, wiping at his forehead, avoiding his eyes. He took one of Phil's hands and starting cleaning it too.

"So... um..." Dan began, putting all his concentration onto Phil's hands. "I think I might've forgotten some of it... I'm not sure, but like some things don't add up."

"Like what?" Phil said, also staring down at his hands, watching Dan cleaning quite over vigorously as if to make it last as long as possible.

"Well... I just... I don't think I've remembered everything right because you didn't push me off at the beginning? Did I... hurt you?" Dan said, looking up at Phil.

Phil attempted to get his breathing under control. "A little," Phil mumbled, working out his excuse plan. "When you... um, pushed me against the kitchen counter..."

"I'm sorry," Dan said, quite upset by this. "I can get you ice or something?"

"No, no, don't worry," Phil said.

"Is that why you didn't push me away?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded.

Dan looked down again, moving to Phil's second hand. "I... Sorry. You should've just kicked me in the balls."

Phil laughed a bit, and then feeling himself getting flustered, he pulled his hand away and scurried off. "Thanks," Phil said as he left and went into his room.

Phil paced back and forth in his room, thoughts flooding in and crowding his head.

 _Why did I have to enjoy it?_

 _Why does Dan have to be such a good kisser?_

 _Why does Dan have to have such soft lips?_

 _Why do I have to be bi?_

Phil paused from pacing.

 _I have a crush on him._

 _I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM._

 _I might as well end my life._

 _Is this me or is this the fanfiction?_

 _I can't tell anymore._

Half an hour later Dan and Phil were sitting on the kitchen floor wrestling over a kitchen knife.

"Phil! Give over already!"

"No, I wanna end it! I don't care anymore, I give up!"

Dan pinned Phil down onto the floor, sitting on top of him and snatched the knife away quickly.

"No Dan! Give it back! You don't love me, just let me end it!" Phil whined, trying to reach his hand up despite his obvious disadvantage. "End my life for me then, it won't be hard!"

"I will in a second if you don't shut up," Dan said, holding both of Phil's arms in one hand and leaning over and putting the knife back in the drawer.

Phil soon stopped writhing about and fighting against Dan and was quickly becoming himself again.

"Um, sorry about that," Phil said, sheepishly. Dan clambered off him and helped him up.

"Don't worry," Dan said. "I didn't mean to hurt you again by sitting on you, but I didn't really have much choice."

"You didn't," Phil said.

The awkwardness was deafening.

"Think I'm just going to go to sleep a bit longer, I didn't get much last night," Dan said, yawning.

"Good idea," Phil said, and they both went into their separate bedrooms.

The next morning, Dan awoke to Phil who was lying next to him.

"Woah, hey man, how long have you been there?"

"Just a few hours," Phil said, a flirtatious smile planted on his face.

"This is just the fanfiction voodoo magic, snap out of it," Dan said, sitting up and moving his legs to hang over the edge of the bed, trying to stay and normal as possible.

Phil sat up too, and moved over to Dan and put his legs either side of Dan's so he was sitting right behind him, his arms wrapping around Dan's torso.

"Slow down, woah, move along," Dan tried to joke, attempting to untangle Phil from him.

"I don't know why I left last time, forgive me," Phil said, lustfully, his breath on Dan's neck. "I mean who would say no to you?"

Phil's lips puckered and he began to kiss and bite down on Dan's neck. Dan had always been quite vocal, and he couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. All his muscles seemed to weaken to the pleasure, and he didn't find any energy to push Phil away.

"You like that?" Phil said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let go and stop being stupid," Dan said, feebly, his voice wavering, even more nervous as he was enjoying this. Phil's artful tongue made its way down his neck and along his collarbone and onto his shoulder. Somehow, Phil's bites hit and very sensitive spot on his shoulder.

"Never met someone with a sweet spot on their shoulder," Phil said, after Dan's yelp of pleasure. As Phil continued licking and pressing down on his shoulder, he put his arms under Dan's t-shirt and started rubbing at his nipples.

Dan's moans were becoming more and more frequent and his "stop"'s becoming more of a moany mumble and slowly sounding more like 'Phil'.

Dan was getting hornier and hornier by the second, his common sense clouded by pleasure. The part which worried him the most was that he felt his erection coming. And the more he saw Phil doing this to him and the more dirty talk Phil whispered into his ear the harder he got. Phil quickly noticed Dan's semi and his hands slid down to Dan's belt, snaking under and caressing Dan's groin and thighs, teasing him. Dan moaned louder, unable to stop himself, as Phil got into a massage pattern, getting closer to his hard-on each time. Dan leaned his head back onto Phil's shoulder so Phil could kiss him better, and he turned his head to try and muffle his moans into Phil's neck.

"Oh god Phil..." Dan said, even becoming hornier just saying Phil's name. He couldn't stop now, Phil would understand right?

"Beg for it," Phil whispered, eliciting a moan from Dan as he brushed against his balls.

"No..." Dan said.

Phil suddenly flipped him over so he was lying on the bed face up and Phil was on top. Dan's jeans were taken off in an instant and his boxers too, revealing Dan's fully erect penis out on show. Dan shook, he couldn't quite tell if it was humiliation or pleasure or maybe both.

"Wow, that's a lot to suck on..."

"Suck?" Dan said, his voice wavering and trembling.

"Beg for it," Phil repeated. Dan went to say no again but Phil reached up and covered Dan's mouth for a second. Phil moved his mouth down Dan's body and down his happy trail, and started breathing along his shaft, and lightly playing with his balls.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Phil said. Dan began to moan and whine as his cock became more and more needy. Dan tried to push Phil's head down but Phil wouldn't let him.

"Okay," Dan sighed, hot and sweaty from the teasing. "Please Phil... S-suck me."

And with that, Phil took Dan whole, sucking his entire shaft, and then licking at his balls. Dan started shaking, overwhelmed by pleasure.

"FUCK Phil, fuuck," Dan moaned, his mind was screaming to push him of but everything else was screaming to buck his hips into Phil's talented mouth.

Phil momentarily removed his mouth, ignoring the whine from Dan, and used Dan's precum to lube his fingers. He stuck them into Dan, getting appreciate squeak from him.

"You like that?" Phil said, replacing his lips on Dan's cock again.

Dan remembered when he used to date Phil back in 2009 and Phil always used to be very into dirty talk, despite his usual innocent self. He'd often take accidental innuendos he'd said in a video that day, and repeat them.

Phil's fingers explored around, and brushed over Phil's prostate, quite obvious from Dan's intense response.

The warmth and pleasure built quickly, the pressure against his prostate and Phil's artful mouth and Dan knew he was close. "Phil, Phil, I... I'm gonna... I'm gonna."

Everything in his body felt so goddamn good he couldn't stop anything now. He bucked his hips and fucked Phil's mouth as he orgasmed, riding it out. He collapsed onto the bed, Phil standing up from the floor and tucking Dan in, spooning him as he fell asleep.

Phil woke up and immediately felt the warmth around his arms. He opened his eyes and they were met with brown curly locks. He jumped up out of bed as the memories flooded his head. His jaw dropped open, remembering everything. Dan stirred from his sleep and his eyes slowly opened.

Their eyes quickly met, and Dan was startled completely awake. Dan sat up and checked under the covers, seeing his naked bottom half. Phil picked up Dan's jeans and boxers from the floor and threw them over to him, everting his eyes.

"Er..." Phil began. "I..."

Phil could shake off a certain thought, it was on loudspeaker in his brain. _HE DIDN'T PUSH ME OFF._

"I... um... did I force you?" Phil asked, half hoping that he'd remembered it wrong and maybe it did force Dan so he didn't have a choice and it wouldn't be as awkward, but at the same time, we wished it was Dan's own free will that wanted him to let Phil do it. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Dan shook his head, quickly doing up his belt. Phil opened his mouth to ask another question but decided against it.

"It... I... " Dan tried. Becoming visibly flustered, he gave up and ran out the room, quickly grabbing a coat and a phone, and Phil heard the slam of the door ring through the apartment.

Phil feel back onto the bed, not bothering to hide his tears as he was alone.


End file.
